Temps gris
by une-timbree-qui-s-assume
Summary: Gris. Tout est gris, la ville, le ciel, les gens, mon cœur[...] Une jeune femme marche sous la pluie, pensive. C'est sans compter l'intervention d'un parapluie rouge. Et de son propriétaire. Royai Pov Riza chap 1 pov Roy chap2!
1. Chapter 1

Au risque de ne pas paraître original, mais puisqu'il faut le faire quand même je tiens à préciser que rien n'est à moi.

* * *

Gris. Tout est gris, la ville, le ciel, les gens, mon cœur. 

Est-ce l'hiver approchant qui me rend si mélancolique ? Je ne sais pas. Je n'aime pas me poser trop de question. Le vent souffle. Une bonne claque glacée sur mon visage, me remet les idées en place. Je frisonne. Je serre un peu plus mon manteau contre moi. Vaine tentative de conserver un peu de chaleur. C'est idiot. Je le sais. Je m'en fiche un peu. Je déteste me sentir inutile.

Je pense à mon chien. Il doit m'attendre à la maison. Sagement. Lui au moins il est heureux de me voir ! Quoi que je fasse. Il sera là. Je remercie tous les jours le ciel de l'avoir mis sur ma route. Je ne suis peut être pas le meilleur des maîtres, mais il s'en fiche. Il m'aime comme je suis. J'ai l'impression qu'il me comprend. C'est idiot. Ce n'est qu'un chien. Mais il m'attend quand même. J'accélère le pas.

Une goutte. Puis deux. Je lève la tête. Il pleut. Je m'arrête un instant. Ce ne sont que quelques gouttes. Mais je sais que le gros de l'orage est à venir. Je m'en fiche un peu. J'aime marcher. Je pourrais conduire. Ce ne serait pas pareil. Je conduis bien assez pendant mes heures de bureau ! Dès que je le peux je laisse la voiture pour me balader. Aujourd'hui il pleut. Je le savais ce matin en me levant. Pourtant je n'ai pas eu envie de me gâcher ce petit plaisir. Marcher. Seule. Réfléchir. A rien. A tout. A moi. A lui ?

Je soupire à cette pensée stupide. Penser à lui… Est-ce qu'il pense à moi lui ? J'aimerai y croire. Croire qu'il me voit comme je suis. Qu'il m'aime malgré tout. Qu'il me choisira entre toute. Me surprendre à rêver qu'ensemble nous braverons les préjugés. Les interdits. Vains espoirs, je le sais. Je ne suis plus une petite fille pourtant ! Allons Riza ! Reprend toi ! Ça n'existe pas les contes de fées !

Je regarde autour de moi. La vie n'a rien d'un conte de fée ! Il fait froid. Les rues sont désertes. Je suis donc la seule dans cette ville grise ?

Gris, c'est le mot. Il décrit bien ce temps monotone. Les gens, si sombres. Son regard, si dur. Mon cœur, blessé.

Je continue d'avancer. Le vent fouette mon visage. J'ai les cheveux dans les yeux. Je déteste ça. Pour une fois que je les portais détachées ! Je me promets de ne plus jamais les laisser libres ! Pourtant, je ne le ferais pas. Je le sais. « Vous êtes ravissante les cheveux libres lieutenant. » Une réflexion, comme ça. Il l'a probablement oublié. Idiote que je suis. Des détails, des attentions, si minimes, comme on en accorde à n'importe qui, voila à quoi tient le peu d'espoir qu'il me reste. Depuis, je fais des efforts, j'essaie de les laisser détachés le plus souvent. J'y ai cru. Puis je suis redevenu invisible.

Doucement la pluie s'intensifie. Certains trouvent ça triste. Eux le sont. La pluie se contente de tomber. Rien ne vaut un bel orage pour rompre avec le climat lourd qui a envahie la ville depuis une semaine. La pluie semble redonner vie à cette ambiance morne.

Une petite fille me dépasse. C'est vrai qu'à force de réfléchir je n'avance pas bien vite. Elle trottine en sautant dans les flaques. Charmante petite. Elle aussi semble bien s'amuser. Je ne comprends pas comment on peut détester la pluie.

Lui la déteste.

Suis-je vraiment obliger de tout ramener à lui ? Je l'aime. C'est vrai. Je ne peux le nier. Mais que vient faire l'amour dans cette obsession mélancolique qui s'empare de moi à tout instant ?

Soudain plus rien. Il ne pleut plus ? Autour de moi, la pluie continue de tomber. Alors pourquoi ne suis-je pas mouillée ? Je lève la tête. Rouge. Depuis quand le ciel est il rouge ? Je me retourne pour découvrir à quelques centimètres seulement du torse de mon colonel. Oh mon dieu. Je recule violement. Pourvu que je ne rougisse pas. Il me regarde rieur. Quel gamin !

« Allons lieutenant, ne faites pas l'enfant. Vous allez être trempée. Venez vous abriter. »

Parce que c'est moi qui fais l'enfant peut être ? Et lui alors ? Ce grand gosse de trente ans ? Il ose me dire ça ? Mais je ne lui dis pas. Je ne lui dis pas non plus que j'aime marcher sous la pluie. Il ne comprendrait pas.

Il ne me comprend pas.

Je le remercie simplement d'un signe de tête. Après tout, il pense à moi. C'est déjà ça. Ça me suffit.

On marche en silence. Tous les deux serré sous son parapluie écarlate. On ne parle pas. On en a jamais eu besoin. Toute notre relation est basée sur ces silences.

Il est soucieux, cela se voit.

Dis moi Roy à quoi penses tu ? Tu ne me répondras pas si je te le demande. Tu es trop fier pour ça. Tu es plus que troublé ces derniers temps. Tu penses que je ne le vois pas ? Tu te trompes Roy.

Depuis tout ce temps je sais lire dans tes yeux. Rien ne semble te détourner de ta tristesse. J'espère que la blonde que tu sortais hier a su te changer les idées. C'est étrange l'amour. Je t'aime à en crever. Pourtant je ne peux arriver à te souhaiter du mal. Même quand tu souris à une autre. Mais hier tu ne souriais pas. Dis moi Roy, tu penses encore à la guerre ? On a vu des choses horribles tous les deux. Mais non. Ce n'est pas ça.

Serais tu inquiets pour Edward ? Tu l'insultes et tu le taquines dès que tu peux. Je suis la première à te réprimander pour cela. Mais je ne râle que pour la forme. Ça aussi tu le sais. Quelqu'un qui ne vous connaissait pas pourrait penser que tu le hais. Pourtant c'est un jeu. Un drôle de jeu, certes. Mais votre jeu à tous les deux. Tu l'as pris sous ton aile depuis le premier jour. Tu le défends bec et ongles contre tes supérieurs.

Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

Oh non ! Maudit croisement. Je vais devoir me séparer du colonel. Je m'arrête pour lui dire au revoir. Il me regarde curieux.

« Un problème lieutenant.

- J'habite par là. Dis je en désignant un côté du croisement.

- Ca tombe bien ! C'est sur ma route. »

C'est un mensonge. Tu habites de l'autre côté de la ville. Mais je ne dis rien. Ton mensonge me fait plaisir. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Et puis, non ! Je suis heureuse de ne rien savoir. Comme ça je peux croire que tu fais ça pour moi. S'il te plais ne dis rien. Laisse moi rêver qu'on puisse être heureux tous les deux. Encore une minute rien qu'une minute.

Nous sommes bientôt arrivés. J'ai beau marché aussi doucement que possible, je ne vais tout de même pas reculer ! Et puis ce ne serait pas gentil pour ce pauvre colonel. Ce qu'il peut détester l'eau celui là ! Un vrai chat ! Je me surprends à l'imaginer avec de oreilles de fourrure. Je ris doucement.

Il le remarque et me dévisage.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Je fais tout pour retarder notre séparation. Simplement pour rester avec toi. Même si c'est sous la pluie. Même s'il fait froid. Même si tu ne m'aimeras jamais. Parce que moi Je t'aime. Je t'aime à en crever. Et que ça me rend malade de me sentir invisible à tes yeux. Suis-je donc transparente ?

« Rien. Nous sommes arrivés. »

Nous sommes sur le pas de la porte. Au moins nous sommes à l'abri. Il plie son parapluie. Je l'invite ou pas ? Il doit avoir autre chose à faire non ? En même temps il a tenu à me raccompagner. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien.

Il semble mal à l'aise. Il veut me dire quelque chose ? Je l'encourage d'un regard. Ce n'est pas son genre d'hésiter. Est-ce si grave ? Ou suis-je si peu digne de confiance ?

- Riza… Euh je….

Je suis surprise par le prénom. Riza… C'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle comme ça.

- Je euh…

Allons Roy un effort ! Il baisse les yeux.

- Je n'y arriverais pas. Riza. D'avance pardonnez moi.

Quoi ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Pardon ? Je cherche à comprendre. Il ne m'en laisse pas le temps. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. OH. MON. DIEU.

Doucement il s'écarte. Et s'en va. Il s'en va ? Deux minutes. Pourquoi s'en va-t-il ? Après m'avoir embrassé qui plus est ! Il s'avance sous la pluie. Il semble pressé de partir. Il n'a même pas ouvert son parapluie. A-t-il si peur de ma réaction ? Il n'aurait quand même pas pris mon silence pour un refus ? Si ? Je me repasse la scène en boucle. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas réagi. Mais c'était si… Soudain, inattendu, inespéré, merveilleux. Et maintenant il part ? L'imbécile.

« Colonel ! »

Je l'appelle. Il se retourne. Décidément je n'arriverais jamais à l'appeler par son prénom. Je le regarde, mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Quelle idiote je fais !

Il pleut des cordes et nous sommes trempés. Black Hayate hurle dans la maison depuis qu'il a entendu mas voix. Roy me regarde et m'accorde un sourire triste.

« Imbécile ! »

Je le tire à moi et l'embrasse. Seigneur que c'est bon ! Un baiser. Un vrai notre premier.

Autour de nous la tempête fait rage, le vent me glace le sang. Je ne m'en aperçois même pas. Mon chien hurle à la mort. Je ne l'entends pas. Je ne l'entends plus. Autour de nous la ville. Triste et grise, morne.

Et je n'en ai plus rien à faire.

Je suis si bien dans ses bras.

* * *

Et voila. Mon premier Oneshot. Simple sans prétention. Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a prit de l'écrire. D'habitude je suis incapable d'écrire une histoire de moins de cinq pages. Et pourtant… Je pensais aussi faire le point de vue du colonel. Peut être plus tard. Je suis en plaine période de flemiite aigue. 

Dites moi si vous avez aimé en tout cas.

Vous savez quoi ? Depuis cinq minutes, il pleut.


	2. Chapter 2

Quel temps de chien !

Il fait gris. Horriblement gris. Et pour tout dire je déteste ça. Je suis d'une humeur massacrante cette semaine. Et le temps n'arrange rien. Avec la chance que j'ai il va pleuvoir ! Rien qu'à cette idée je frissonne. Je n'ai jamais aimé la pluie. Attention. Je n'ai pas dit que je n'aimais pas l'eau. A mes yeux rien ne vaut un bon bain brûlant pour me détendre. Mais la pluie, c'est plus que je ne puis supporter.

Hugues se moque assez de moi sur ce sujet ! « Tu as fais la guerre et tu as peur de l'eau ! Le grand Mustang aurait il peur de rouiller ? » De rouiller ? Non. D'être mouillé ? Oui. Je ne supporte pas l'eau. En plus, à cause d'elle me voila incapable de pratiquer l'alchimie !

Impuissant.

Le fullmétal me le répète assez. Si il y a une chose que je ne supporte pas (la pluie mise à part) c'est de me savoir inutile. Le jour où Riza m'a protégé de l'autre cinglé ça m'a fait un sacré choc.

Impuissant.

Ce mot n'a cessé de résonner dans mes oreilles depuis. Je crois que j'ai été blessé dans mon orgueil. Mustang l'intouchable ? Affecté par un peu d'eau ? Narcissique ? Moi ? Non. En faite, je crois que j'étais plus énervé. Me sentir inutile. Etre un poids pour les autres… Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu éviter. J'aime me sentir indispensable. Aider les autres. C'est ma façon à moi de trouver un sens à ma vie.

Impuissant.

O combien c'est dur à entendre. Surtout que c'est Riza qui m'a protégé à ce moment là. Rien d'anormal. Elle est mon garde du corps après tout. Sauf que moi ça me gêne. C'est moi qui devrait la protéger !

Macho ? Moi ? À vrai dire, après ce moment je me suis pas mal posé la question. Mais non, je ne le suis pas. Enfin pas plus qu'un autre. Pourtant je ressens toujours le besoin de la protéger. C'est idiot. Elle est forte. Je le sais. Mais j'aime me dire qu'elle a besoin de moi. Je ressens sans cesse ce besoin de veiller sur elle. Je suis son supérieur. Simple conscience professionnelle. Sottise ! J'y ai pourtant cru. Un moment. Ce mensonge me permettait d'avoir la paix. Je me mentais à moi-même. Je fermais les yeux sur cette vérité plus qu'évidente.

Pourtant aussi évidente que me paraisse la vérité aujourd'hui, j'ai pourtant mis du temps avant de m'en rendre compte. Je me suis petit à petit à m'interroger sur mes sentiments envers ma subordonnée. Si ce n'était pas aussi triste, j'aurais trouvé ça comique. Le grand Roy Mustang en train de se poser des questions existentielles sur ses sentiments. J'étais retourné au lycée. J'avais seize ans à nouveau. Non. Je n'avais pas seize ans. A seize ans j'étais déjà ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Un coureur de jupon. Irrécupérable me répète souvent Hugues. Et pourtant je m'interrogeais. « Tu n'as pas de cœur » C'est ce que m'avais lâché ma dernière conquête. Julie je crois. Non Marine ? Je ne sais plus. Mais je l'avais poussé à bout. Pourtant j'ai un cœur. Mais ce n'est qu'à trente ans que je m'apercevais de son existence.

Oui. Je peux le dire. Je suis amoureux de ma subordonnée. C'est grave docteur ? Oui. Très. Tout d'abord parce que je n'en ai pas le droit. Je ne parle pas du règlement bien entendu. J'ai violé le règlement un nombre incalculable de fois. Une fois de plus ou de moins me direz vous. Son sale caractère non plus, pas plus que son pistolet d'ailleurs. Si elle savait comme elle est belle quand elle se met en colère. Droite et fière ses paroles sont implacables. Son regard. Si belle, si forte. C'est vrai que c'est pour m'obliger à travailler… J'aime qu'on puisse me tenir tête. Non, en faite, je l'aime tout court.

Non en faite le problème c'est que j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas partagé. En faite j'ai peur de lui faire la cour. Car il est évidement que Ma Riza n'est pas comme une de ces cruches qui tombent comme des mouches. Elle mérite vraiment mieux que ça. Mieux que moi ? Peut être. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait quelqu'un dans la vie. Mais il faut dire qu'elle reste très secrète sur sa vie privée.

J'ai peur de sa réaction. Mais je ne supporte plus cette situation. Il faut que je lui dise. Tant pis si ce n'est pas réciproque. Ça ne peut plus durer. Dès que je le peux je la regarde en cachette. Seigneur qu'elle est jolie. Ses cheveux tombent sur son visage. Et ses boucles dorées glissent le long de sa nuque. J'aimerai passer ma main dans ses cheveux. Juste une fois. Pour voir ce que ça fait. Se savoir aimer d'une femme aussi merveilleuse. J'ai des envies de barbecue rien qu'à l'idée que je ne sois pas cet homme.

Le ciel a du sentir mes envies de meurtres.

Il pleut.

Je grince des dents et ouvre mon parapluie. J'accélère le rythme. Si seulement je savais conduire. Je soupire. Je tente d'avancer sans ne plus penser à elle. Autant essayer d'arrêter de respirer ! Impossible.

Une petite fille me double en courant. En voila une qui n'est pas dépressive au moins ! La petite fille chantonne en dansant sous la pluie. Elle est mignonne. Je regarde ses bouclettes blondes se balancer au rythme de ses pas. A force de la regarder mon cerveau dévie inconsciemment sur une autre blonde. Je vois doucement dans ma tête l'image de mon premier lieutenant caressant son ventre plus qu'arrondi. Hugues tenant dans ses bras une petite tête blonde. La prendre dans mes bras à mon tour. La consoler après un mauvais rêve. Lui apprendre à faire du vélo. Sans roulette. Comme les grands. L'accompagner à ses premières kermesses. Brûler méthodiquement tous ceux qui la regarderaient de trop près.

Mon dieu. Me voilà gaga d'une fille que je n'ai pas ! Mon pauvre Hugues, je crois bien que je viens de te battre dans ton propre domaine. « Déclare toi avant de penser à lui faire un gosse. » Sacré Maes ! Mais il n'a pas tord.

Tiens, en faite j'aurais tenu une minute trente sans penser à ELLE. Ça compte si je pensais à notre fille ?

Soudain une vision me sort de mes délibérations avec moi-même. Et quelle apparition ! Elle est devant moi. Juste là à quelques mètres.

La pauvre, avec cette pluie elle doit être gelée. Quelle idée de sortir par ce temps. Je la vois frissonner. J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Mais je ne suis pas suicidaire. Je me contente donc de passer mon parapluie au dessus d'elle. Elle semble surprise. Elle lève la tête puis se tourne brusquement vers moi. Elle est pratiquement collée à moi.

Non Roy. Ce n'est pas bien. C'est ta subordonnée. Tu te souviens ? Ta subordonnée ! Elle s'écarte brusquement de moi. Je reprends mon souffle. Elle me dévisage. Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle. Ses joues son rougies par le froid. Et ses cheveux dansent dans le vent. Elle frissonne. La pauvre. Elle doit être trempée. Ses vêtements lui collent à la peau. Pourtant elle ne semble pas décidée à venir s'abriter.

« Allons lieutenant, ne faites pas l'enfant. Vous allez être trempée. Venez vous abriter. »

Elle fronce les sourcils. Elle est sur le point de répliquer. Mais elle ne le fait pas. Elle garde la bouche entrouverte sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Je lis un combat intérieur dans ses yeux. Elle semble figée. Elle se mord doucement la lèvre.

Calme toi Roy. Tu ne vas pas l'embrasser. Non tu te calmes. Tu respires. Voila.

Finalement elle me remercie. On se met en marche en silence. Elle est un petit peu plus en avant que moi. C'est vrai que ce parapluie n'est pas bien grand. Mais comme ça je peux à loisir la contempler. J'ai une vue magnifique sur son dos. Non ne riez pas. Elle a un dos magnifique. De temps en temps un frisson le parcourt. Je me retiens à chaque fois de la serrer dans mes bras. Elle ne dirait jamais qu'elle a froid. Elle est trop fière pour ça.

Oui fière ! Tu m'as bien entendu Riza. Tu es orgueilleuse. Autant que moi. Voir plus. Tout le temps tu te dois d'être parfaite. Tu sais, c'est fatiguant de paraître fort tout le temps. Dis moi, toi, tu ne te sens jamais craquer ? Quand tu es seule le soir, les larmes ne te viennent elles pas aux yeux quand tu penses à ce qu'on a vécu. La guerre. Elle m'a beaucoup marquée. Dans ces moments là tu étais là. Pour moi. Tu avais de la peine. Tu étais triste. Mais ça tu ne le montrais pas. Ta blessure était intérieure. Alors je pleurais pour nous deux. Dis moi Riza, tu ne voudrait pas pour une fois te détendre. Laisser ce rôle de femme impassible au placard. Tu sais ça fais du bien de pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un.

Ce quelqu'un ça pourrait être moi.

Comme si tu avais capté mes pensées tu t'arrêtes.

« Un problème lieutenant ? »

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Nous habitons dans des directions opposées. Tant pis. Je mens. Pour rester un peu plus avec toi. Tant pis si je suis trempé. J'ai menti. Je t'ai menti. Tu le sais. Alors pourquoi ne dis tu rien ? Pourquoi fais tu semblant de me croire ?

Si tu me le demandais je te répondrais tu sais. Je te dirais que je traverserai un océan à la nage pour pouvoir rester ne serait ce qu'une minute de plus à tes côtés.

Tu souris doucement comme amusée par cette idée.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien nous sommes arrivés. »

Ah oui. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Le temps passe trop vite à tes côtés Riza. Nous nous abritons sur le pas de ta porte. Je déplie mon parapluie.

Nous devons nous dire au revoir.

Je n'ai aucune envie de te quitter. Ni maintenant. Ni jamais. Je dois te le dire. Tu as le droit de savoir. Tu mérites de savoir la femme formidable que tu es. J'ai envie de hurler à la terre entière que je t'aime. Que ton nom est gravé dans chaque cellule de mon corps. Te serrer dans mes bras. Te bercer contre moi. T'embrasser comme si nous étions seuls au monde. Tu me dirais que je suis fou. Fou. Oui. De toi.

Mais rien ne sort de mes lèvres. Traîtresses ! Je n'y arriverais pas. Je cesse mon bafouillage inutile. Et je t'embrasse.

Mes lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Comme un lâche je profite de ta stupeur. Tes lèvres ont un goût d'éternité. Je me détache de toi. Tu n'as même pas bougé.

Tu me hais ? Tu en as le droit. Je pars. Je ne veux pas lire la trahison dans ton regard. Je marche sous la pluie. Je m'en fiche. Je ne regrette rien. L'eau ne m'atteint même pas. Quand soudain : « Colonel !»

Ces mots me font mal. Tu me ramènes à la dure réalité. Sans le vouloir tu enfonces le couteau dans la plaie. Je t'en prie. Riza laisse moi. Tu m'attrapes par le bras. Nos regards se croisent. Tu ne dis rien. Il n'y a rien à dire. Je t'aime. Toi pas. Tu n'y es pour rien. Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

« Imbécile ! »

Tu me tires vers toi et scelle nos lèvres d'un baiser.

Il pleut des cordes.

Nous sommes trempées.

Je n'en ai rien à faire.

Dans mes bras je tiens la femme que j'aime.


End file.
